


strawberry lipstick state of mind

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When Rachel comes down to visit Patrick, Alexis starts to feel something
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel, Theodore "Ted" Mullens & Alexis Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	strawberry lipstick state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I had worked on this story was the end of June and I had like 650 words. I was struggling with it and told myself I would revisit it after I finished my Elevate prompt. I finished my prompt two days ago and somehow managed to turn this fic into 3k when I thought it would barely be 1k. Because of that, this marks the fact that I have now written over 100k for this year!
> 
> title of the fic comes from Harry Styles's Adore You

_ I’m more of a bagel guy  _ 😉

Alexis stared at the message. She hadn’t seen Ted in weeks and she didn’t know if this was a sign or maybe an accident. When Ted started dating Heather it took her a while to realize that she was sad. She hadn’t really been sad when a relationship ended before and it was hard to process the emotions. David tried his best to be supportive but he was busy with his store and Patrick and sometimes Alexis didn’t want to be around that.

She wanted to go to David for advice. He’d had enough texting snafus with his exes that he should be able to glean something from this, unfortunately, he was at work, and if she went to the store that meant Patrick would probably hear the story and she didn’t want to see the sad face he’d make.

Getting up from her bed she opened the door and headed to the office Inside she glanced to the left to see a redhead on the couch before she bee-lined to Stevie.

She placed her hands on the counter. “So, I need some advice on a situation I’m having.”

Stevie looked up from the computer. “Is David busy?”

Alexis looped her finger around the end of her ponytail. “Maybe, but I think you could help in this situation. Have you ever gotten a text from someone that seemed out of the blue?”

“A few times, but I just ignore them.”

“No, like it’s someone you know. Like they’re trying to get your attention.”

“Oh, I used to do that with my ex.”

Alexis turned to the redhead, holding out her hand. “Alexis and you are?”

She took Alexis’s hand and shook it. “Rachel. Sorry for interrupting, it just seems like you might be in a similar situation that I was in.”

Alexis sat down on the couch. “I’ll take advice from anyone.”

“Clearly because you asked for my help,” Stevie interjected.

Rachel sat down, moving the clipboard to the arm of the couch. “I would send little random messages to my ex. Most of the time it was just gibberish or like a basic phrase, nothing to draw too much attention to what I was doing. Usually, he responded, and then we’d get back together for a little bit before we broke up again. It wasn’t until the last time that Patrick told me that he was in a relationship and that we were over for good.” She shrugged her shoulders. “So you can try and message back but it might not work out how you want.”

Alexis laid her hand on Rachel’s knee. “Oh my god are you Patrick’s Rachel?”

Rachel chuckled. “I don’t think I’m really ‘his’ anything anymore.”

Alexis moved her hand from Rachel’s knee and placed it on her own chest. “Of course not, but like Patrick talked about you once and I think he mentioned that a friend was coming to visit soon. I guess you’re the friend?”

“Oh, uh yeah. I didn’t think he would mention me to anyone.”

“He mentioned you once in a story and David told me about you.”

Rachel’s eyes lit up in recognition. “You know David?”

“David’s my brother,” Alexis replied.

Rachel stood up. “I was going to stop by their store, do you want to come with me?”

Alexis stood up and placed her hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “Of course.”

Rachel smiled. “Let me finish checking in, and then we can go.”

She walked to the counter handing the clipboard back to Stevie who took it and handed over a set of keys. Turning, Rachel headed out the door. 

Before the door was fully closed Stevie turned to Alexis a grin on her face. “Seems like you won’t have to worry about Ted’s text anymore.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You like Rachel.”

She didn’t, did she? She’d just met Rachel and was still thinking about Ted. Yes, Rachel was pretty in a breezy sort of way, but that didn’t mean anything, did it?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mmm, if that’s what you say,” Stevie replied and turned back to the computer.

Alexis shut the door and turned to see Rachel standing there.

“I’ve put my things in my room, are you ready to leave?”

“Yeah,” Alexis replied. She followed Rachel to her car and got in. 

As they took the short drive to the store Alexis’s eyes roamed around the car. It was pretty clean, with only a few receipts and gum wrappers littering the floorboard. A cool breeze carried the faint scent of vanilla from the car freshener attached to the a.c. vent. Some folk/singer-songwriter was playing and looking at Rachel, Alexis could see the grin on her face as she softly sang along. Tracing the stitching of the car seat, Alexis realized she felt content sitting here. It felt like being trapped in time even though they had been in the car for five minutes and almost at their destination. She almost wished she could tell Rachel to keep driving and they end up taking a road trip to someplace far away from here. Just her and Rachel, long winding roads, and the easy content silence they seemed to have.

“Are you gonna get out of the car?”

Blinking, Alexis looked to see that Rachel was on her side of the car with the door open. A soft smile was on her face and she was holding out her hand. Taking it, Alexis noticed it was a little smaller than hers, and with a firm grip, she pulled Alexis out of her seat. Smoothing her dress down she followed Rachel into the store.

“Rach!”

Patrick ran toward Rachel picking her up and lightly spun her around before letting her go. “I’m so glad you could come.”

Rachel smiled and placed a hand on his forearm. “And I’m so glad you invited me.” She turned to David. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

David walked around the counter and held out his hand. Rachel took a look at it before wrapping her arms around him. She must have said something because David’s face turned into that fond expression he usually reserved for Patrick. When she pulled away she had a determined look on her face. “So who wants to show me around?”

Patrick grinned and walked to the back of the store as he started telling her about the store and its products. David chimed in occasionally and as Alexis stood there she couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling start to curl in her stomach. She didn’t know why. It felt strange, and she had the ever-pressing urge to leave. 

“I’m just gonna step outside real quick,” Alexis said as she opened the door.

“Okay, I’ll be right here,” Rachel replied.

Shutting the door behind her she took a deep breath before walking to the side of the building and away from the store’s giant windows and prying eyes. Why did she leave? She’d been in the store plenty of times and as long as she didn’t take anything David didn’t mind it. The only thing that was different was Rachel. But Rachel seemed nice and if Patrick was friends with her that must be true. Her feet stopped walking and looking up she saw Ted’s clinic. She let out a breathy laugh. Of course, her subconscious led her back to Ted.

Opening the door, she heard the jingle of the bell and quickly walked through the reception area giving a quick wave to the receptionist before stopping at the doorway of the exam room and lightly tapping on the door.

Ted looked up from his clipboard. “Hi, Alexis.”

“Hi, Ted,” Alexis responded softly. He still looked like he always did and her heart clenched at the familiarity. “So, you’re more of a bagel guy?”

Ted furrowed his brows. “Bagel guy?”

Alexis walked further into the room and tapped on the file cabinet. “Yeah, in your text you said you were more of a bagel guy.”

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry Alexis that was supposed to go to Heather. She was asking me if I wanted scones or bagels.”

She let out a deep breath and felt relieved. Why did she feel relieved? Earlier she was wondering if it was a text to get her back and she had been hoping it was, and now with this admission, why wasn’t she sad? “Ted, how did you know when you were ready to move on?”

Ted gave her a contemplating look and set his clipboard down. “Honestly, I thought I was never going to be over you. I was sad and I thought it would be forever until I thought about finding someone else. Eventually, the pain started to go away and felt more like a bruise. Still there but only hurting when I touched it.” He paused, seeming to not know how to continue.

“And Heather?” she prompted.

“I was making a visit to her farm to check on the goats and we got to talking and I just, I don’t know, felt happy. I asked her out and here we are.”

“I think I like Rachel,” she blurted out.

Ted tilted his head. “Who’s Rachel?”

“Patrick’s friend. She came by to visit, we met and have been hanging out. When I’m around her I just feel,” she paused, “content.”

Ted smiled. “Sounds like you should ask her out.”

“Ugh, why do I feel nervous about that? The worst she could say is no, but I  _ really _ hope she says yes.”

He walked forward and gave Alexis a hug. “Well, no matter what she says, I’ll owl-ways be here if you want to talk.”

She let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around him. “Thanks, Ted.”

\---

Back at the store, David informed her that Rachel and Patrick had left to go on a hike. She sat on the counter while David recounted the latest stories of his vendors, before transitioning to what the plans were for later in the evening. Their dad had found a grill, so now they would be having a barbecue.

David rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we already had plans or anything.”

Alexis lightly swatted his shoulder. “He’s just trying to have like, family bonding moments. He probably got so excited he forgot you had plans. Did he invite Patrick?”

“Yes,” David acquiesced. 

Her finger traced the wood grain on the counter. “And what about Rachel? It seems kind of rude not to invite her since she drove all the way to see Patrick. Plus, she is literally like fifteen meters away.”

“Yeah, I asked and Dad seemed excited by having more people.” He gave Alexis a look. “Why do you care if Rachel is there?”

“I’m trying to be supportive of Patrick. He needs to have friends. He can’t spend all of his time with you.”

“He seemed to like spending time with me two days ago when he had his mouth around-”

Alexis shoved him. “Ugh, David I don’t want to know what you two get up to.”

David huffed and smoothed his sweater out. “Then don’t be such a pain.”

“If anyone is a pain, I’m pretty sure it’s you.”

They devolved into bickering for the next few minutes until it ended when Alexis tried to tickle David and he ran to hide in the backroom. It wasn’t until they were leaving to go to the barbecue that she realized that she had been goading David to divert his attention away from Rachel and that she and Patrick never returned to the store.

\---

“Let’s have a toast to relationships, old and new,” Johnny said as he raised his beer.

Everyone raised their glasses and Alexis looked across the table to see Rachel smiling at her. She didn’t know what was worse, having Rachel across from her or if she had sat down next to her. Across allowed her to see Rachel’s face and the expressions she made. If she just stretched out a little their feet could touch. Sitting side by side, there would be so many points of contact. Thigh to foot, elbows bumping, and arms brushing when they reached for something. Honestly, maybe it was best that Rachel was across from her because if they sat together it would be so easy to turn her head and kiss her.

“-today Alexis?”

She broke her concentration to see that her dad asked her a question. “Mmm, can you repeat what you said?”

“I asked what you did today?”

“Oh, well Rachel and I went to the store, and then I went and talked to Ted.”

“How are Ted and his paramour?” Moira asked.

David gave Moira a nudge and a look. She seemed nonplussed by it.

Alexis grabbed a strand of hair and started lightly pulling on it. “They’re doing really well.” She turned to look at Rachel. “I’m glad they’re doing good.” A light blush seemed to appear on Rachel’s face.

She let everyone’s conversations surround her as she continued to look at Rachel. It wasn’t until everyone got up from the table that she realized she spent most of her time staring. Looking at her plate it was empty, save for a few crumbs and smears of potato salad. It was obvious she had eaten but if anyone asked she wouldn’t be able to tell them what it tasted like.

“Patrick, would you be a dear and get your guitar. I believe you promised us a rousing fireside sing-along,” Moira asked.

“Uh, when did this happen?” David asked.

Patrick walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I needed some signatures for our permit renewal and went to Town Hall. Your mom asked so nicely. I couldn’t say no to that.” He gave David the sweetest expression but Alexis could see the shit-eating grin underneath.

“It’s not that hard, you just say no.”

Patrick laughed. “It’ll be fun I promise.”

Alexis felt someone by her side, glancing over she saw it was Rachel.

“He used to do it all the time during high school and college and everyone always had fun. If you get him drunk enough he’ll do Wonderwall.”

David grimaced. “We will not be letting that happen.”

Rachel laughed. It was breathy and light and Alexis wanted to learn how she could make Rachel laugh like that.

“I hope everyone has fun, but I think I might head to my room. I have a long drive back tomorrow.”

Rachel gave hugs to David and Patrick, before turning to Alexis. “It was nice to hang out with you today. I wished we could have done it more.”

“Me too,” Alexis whispered. With that Rachel left to a chorus of good-byes.

Stevie and Alexis started moving some of the outdoor chairs behind the motel to form a rough circle until David came by and moved the chairs to form a semi-circle instead. Sitting in her chair all Alexis could think about was how she missed her chance. She should have tried to pull Rachel to the side before they sat down for dinner, or said something when Rachel was leaving. Everyone was laughing and singing. Making up her mind, she stood up.

“I think I’m going to head to bed.”

“It seems a little early for that,” Stevie said.

“Aren’t you having fun?” David said with a grin.

“Yeah, but you know I have like a big day tomorrow so I should be getting to sleep.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a big day tomorrow. Stevie, did you know this?” David said, turning to Stevie with mock surprise.

“No, I didn’t. Well, we should probably let her go. I mean she has such a  _ big _ day tomorrow.”

“What are you doing tomorrow, sweetheart?” Johnny asked.

“Just something for school.”

“Well, then good night,” Johnny replied.

Everyone wished Alexis good night and as she waved by to her parents she saw Stevie mouthing  _ get it  _ and David trying to make his expression neutral but failing and instead having a wild grin.

Patrick resumed playing and the music got quieter as Alexis walked away, being replaced by the ambient outdoor sounds. She stopped in front of Rachel’s motel room she felt butterflies in her stomach. Taking a quick breath, she raised her arm and knocked on the door. It quickly opened, revealing Rachel.

She wore the same shirt from earlier but had changed out of her jeans and into sweatpants. “Thank god, I was wondering if you would stop by,” she said, and pulled Alexis inside and shut the door.

Before Alexis could ask what that meant, Rachel had her pressed up against the door and her lips on her. She instinctively went to put her hands on Rachel’s hips, trying to press them closer together. It was strange, tilting her head down to kiss her, she hadn’t done that often, and was delighted at the discovery. Rachel’s tongue pressed along the seam of Alexis’s lips and she quickly opened them to let her in. All she could focus on was this moment, and when Rachel pulled away she whined.

“Sorry about that,” Rachel started as she trailed one hand along Alexis’s collarbone. “I thought you were giving me some signals and I  _ really _ didn’t want to leave tomorrow without having kissed you first.”

Alexis looked at Rachel. Her face was flushed and lipstick slightly smeared. Letting her tongue peek out she tasted strawberries. “I really wanted to kiss you too.” 

Rachel tilted her head. “Want to make-out on the bed?” 

“Yes. But I am totally up for more if you are.”

Rachel took her hand and guided her to the bed. “Guess we’ll just see where the night takes us.”

Rachel flopped on the bed and brought Alexis down on top of her. She slid her hand under Alexis’s dress, thumb rubbing at the skin underneath her underwear. She took her other hand to guide Alexis to her lips. Alexis moved so she straddled Rachel, thighs bracketing Rachel’s waist, her back arching up into the kiss. The kisses were urgent, and Alexis quickly moved from Rachel’s lips to the pulse point under her jaw. When she lightly grazed it with her teeth, Rachel let out a soft gasp. 

Sitting up, she coaxed Rachel’s shirt over her head. She stared at the newly exposed skin and watched Rachel’s chest rise as she breathed. Darting a hand out, she gave one nipple a quick pinch and watched as it hardened. Scooting down a bit, she lowered her head and placed kisses along her sternum. Rachel loosely held Alexis’s head to guide her lower down. She followed the movement until she was at Rachel’s underwear. She reached up and quickly yanked it down. Ducking her head back down she caused Rachel to fall apart with her lips, tongue, and hands. 

She lifted her head up and briefly rested it on Rachel’s thigh before moving up to kiss her. It was a crash of teeth and tongue and Alexis thought Rachel must love the taste of herself on Alexis’s lips.

“My turn,” Rachel said with a wolfish grin.

Alexis sank into the bed as Rachel’s hands started exploring.

\---

“So much for making out,” Alexis said, her head resting on Rachel’s chest listening to her heartbeat. She threaded their fingers together, swinging them back and forth.

“I’d like to think we’ll have plenty of time for that,” Rachel replied.

Alexis shifted so her head rested on her elbow. “Is that something you want?”

Rachel kissed Alexis’s shoulder. “Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
